1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to the use of adhesive chucks in substrate bonding.
2. Background
A liquid crystal display (LCD) may be formed by injecting liquid crystal between a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate and a color filter (CF) substrate coated with a fluorescent material. A sealer may be applied to the circumferential surfaces of the substrates to prevent leaking. Prior to sealing, spacers may be positioned between the substrates to maintain a gap between them. However, problems have arisen during the process of bonding the substrates, which problems make the LCD expensive to manufacture or unreliable in terms of its operation